


An Open Letter

by BluesfeedUnsolved



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Deceit Sanders Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesfeedUnsolved/pseuds/BluesfeedUnsolved
Summary: Dear Thomas, Virgil, Roman, Patton, Logan, and Remus,Inside you will find words that I've written. For the first time, I'm not sure to what to say. Please just read it. Or don't.Sincerely,Janus
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Everyone, Deceit Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	An Open Letter

**Author's Note:**

> While it's a letter, it's also a poem. Janus' playlist is amazing and it made me have to write this.
> 
> I don't think that there are any warnings! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dear Thomas, Virgil, Roman, Patton, Logan, and Remus,

  
  


I walk a fine line between right and wrong

And I have known this all along.

I can't say that I'm proud.

I can't say that I've won.

But I will lie to you,

If it means that you can continue on for one more day.

Everything that I've done is for you.

Thank you for finally seeing me through.

You're gone, you left.

It's okay, I understand.

I'm fine.

Really. I am.

I don't blame you one bit (I'll just blame myself);

So go back to hating me like you do.

The past can't be the past if we don't want it to.

You're different now and so am I.

Maybe one day, we can figure out why.

Why did you leave?

And why am I here now?

You won't like this very much.

I guess that's consistency.

I can't help but sigh in regards to you.

Are you proud of what you've done?

Aren't heroes supposed to kill the monsters?

I'm waiting for fate to take hold.

I'm not the one you hate (That's you).

But don't blame him either.

So, I'll ask again:

Are you proud of what you've done?

Take your time to answer.

It'll be a long journey to picking up your pieces.

The last time I had a partner, it didn't go too well.

But you already knew that.

But you don't know it all.

You don't know everything,

So stop trying.

We can take some time to sit back

And figure who we are.

We aren't good or bad, we're trying.

We're all still learning,

But I appreciate the gesture.

You and I have taken on a whole new meaning.

You don't make sense.

I respect you, you know,

But I guess that you wouldn't.

Promise me that you won't go anywhere.

We need you. Someone has to have some sense.

If they can find something within a cheater like me,

Then they relearn to love their former family.

So, get angry and be upset.

You should be.

Don't just sit and take it.

You're not the villain.

They just can't realize that yet.

"You've served your purpose" is what they think I should say.

(And maybe I would have at one point).

You've been something in so many ways

That I can't even begin to describe.

I'm not moving on.

I'm not leaving you behind.

I'm not like him, I promise.

We're thick as thieves and we act like them too.

You and I have come this far.

Let's finish this out together.

You'll be okay.

It'll take some time for us to get through this storm,

But you'll see that the light looks so good

When you've become so used to the dark.

You will get past this.

I know it.

I know everything.

Thank you for taking a chance with me.

I've lied to everyone

And I am not exempt.

I've broken bridges

And destroyed faith itself.

You hate me.

You can't make me.

You'll take me.

You haven't realized how much you're like me.

You're not going anywhere without.

You need me,

Even if it took us so long to get here.

We'll manage.

We'll hold each other up.

I'm done saying goodbye.

So, hello it is.

Get used to me.

I'm not leaving.

  
  


Sincerely,

With my coldest regards,

Janus


End file.
